custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Basilisk Centauri
[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 20:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Message Yea, I was really surprised this name wasn't taken. I also have the account My Little Pony, I've been lucky with usernames I guess :P Cherno Alpha (talk) 22:07, November 9, 2013 (UTC) MECHA-CHUCK >:D TheUntouchableEric (talk) 10:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re Alright, thanks! --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 14:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Promo Would you mind being a mod? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 03:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Uhh, ok... O_O what's involved? ~ I'ma Cybran. Deal with it. (talk) 03:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) You occasionally check chat and block anyone being a douche to other people. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 03:55, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I can do that :D ~ I'ma Cybran. Deal with it. (talk) 04:11, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I osted something here. Derp Sing us song, your the computer man (talk) 15:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi I need help with making a page, so can you please make a kaiju named shrike, standard fromat? Thanks in advance :D Sing us song, your the computer man (talk) 15:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re Good by! I will miss you and I will tell Slug about this, if he is still an admin. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 01:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Corinthian Gauntlet Quote Doesn't really fit to have a Storm Andromeda pilot making that quote. I can uinderstand why you put it there, but ROF and ADC are different universes. You could always make an ADC version of Storm Andromeda... just remember to power it up by a factor of 10 or so. Also the quote is wrong, Gauntlet has multiple guns that are as large as Andromeda's, including a freaking MONKEYLORD MICROWAVE GUN and two 20cm Hellbores. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 18:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Did you stop to think the character might not know that at the time of quotation? :P I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 18:58, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh well. Meh. I just don't want people thinking that ROF and ADC are the same universe since that's far from the case. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 19:03, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The situation at hand Apparently from another wiki you blocked/chat banned someone from what I hear and they apparently have a bone to pick. I don't know this situation so I won't be bias or pick sides. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 21:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) No bone to pick. I want to talk this out. InfinitysCross (talk) 21:24, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I want to fix this. Between both wikis. In in this wiki's chat. I'd like the chance to talk. Is that alright? InfinitysCross (talk) 22:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude, haven't seen you in a month. Your the bureaucrat and that means you should be very active, enforce rules, and delete pages like other admins... I'm worried about this wiki... --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 16:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I'm wondering if you wanted to affiliate with our Wiki (the Book Writing Wiki) We are looking to help your writers make the best stories possible, in return for contributors. So what do you say? --- Jay | Read me and my teams' epic books!!! or visit their Wikia!!! | Ask me if you want Wikia help with CSS, HTML, Wikitext etc; my coding skills are shown here, here, and other places. I am still learning the Wikias' coding capabilities!!! | Feel free to chat with me!!! 17:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Basilisk Ive been here for quite sometime, and have seen that some pages have been edited to a certain standard, I believe that they are no longer qualified as a stub. As some time has passed since I have seen an admin, could you help remove the Stub category from some of the pages notably, Jade Twister , Leatherback Omega and Noveria Alpha . ''The Eye In The Sky'' 09:58, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank u for using Otachi Pictures! ~otachi~